


Smile At the Stars, Darling, They Hold All Our Secrets

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders RPF
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Logan is a muggleborn, Roman and Thomas are purebloods, Thomas is the dad this time, deceit is my trans baby ok, i might hc emile as nonbinary too who knows, purebloods arranged marriage, teen cause my bbys finna swear, thomas hid being gay can you imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: They were two halves of the same birthstone, they just didn't know it yet.Otherwise known as the Hogwarts AU, where Patton and Virgil discover their twin brothers, with a dad that's a new Hogwarts professor, and have some pretty cool and terrifying times.(don't judge my terrible summary, please just read my story)





	Smile At the Stars, Darling, They Hold All Our Secrets

There was a dark storm cloud in front of him, getting closer, but yet to touch him. He couldn’t see anything except the fogginess of the cloud, but he could tell by the weight that he was holding something in his arms. His arms were getting weaker, like he was going to drop whatever it was, but he moved his arms upward, desperate to keep it safe. However time, or fate, was not on his side because as it felt like hours passed his arms gave out and the fog surged forward, swallowing him and whatever it was in his arms. His thoughts had been fuzzy the whole time, his throat unable to speak, but as his vision clouded and the weight in his arms vanished, only one word came to mind.  _ Obliviate _ . 

“Dad! Dad, wake up.” Thomas shot up forward, a scream on his lips and in a moment he felt something hard collide with his head. “Ow.”

That was a face, he thought as he reached out with his hand to feel around whatever he’d collided with. A pained giggle invaded his eardrums and he heard someone reach over and saw the light flick on. The light illuminated the young face looking back at him.  _ Patton _ . 

“Oh shit, is your face okay?” Thomas reached his other hand out, both hands now caressing his son’s face as he sighed. 

“Language.” Patton laughed, shaking his head in a way that he attempted to knock his father’s hands off his face. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Thomas sighed, dropping his head back against the pillow and laid out starfish style on his bed. His ten year old giggled, reaching over and turning the lamp back off only to cuddle up into his side. Thomas reached his hand up, ran it through Patton’s hair comfortingly, smiling at the way his son sighed into his shoulder. “What’s up buddy, everything okay?” 

“Had a nightmare.” Patton mumbled, wiggling his arms around Thomas’s shoulder as if to hold onto him tightly. Thomas leaned his head down, pressed a kiss to Patton’s head gently, listening to the suddenly relaxed sigh his son let out. “That made it a little better.”

Thomas giggled, turning on his side and pulling Patton toward him. Patton turned on his side as well, so his back was pressed up against his dad and it made it easier for Thomas to wrap his arms around the almost eleven year old. Like many parents so frequently did, Thomas found himself wondering where the years had gone. It seemed just yesterday that he was holding Patton in his arms in the hospital. And then. Well, he didn’t remember what happened after that, but Patton’s mother was gone. They took her into emergency surgery, they didn’t tell him for what, and when the doctor had come out Thomas knew. He wouldn’t let go of the small baby in his arms, even as the doctor could see the strain and almost sense the ache in Thomas’s arms. They were all they had left. 

Maybe that was what his dream was about. 

“Tell me about mom again.” Patton whispered, pulling his father out of his memories. The statement came more frequently nowadays, as Patton’s first year at Hogwarts approached and the ten year old observed mothers standing behind their children as they got their robes fitted, or pointing out different wands in Ollivanders for their child. Thomas of course had no problem doing that for Patton, but he knew that it wasn’t the same. 

“What do you want to know?” Thomas asked, hoping to steer his own thoughts away from certain memories. 

“Something about when she was my age.” Patton said, reaching his hand down to play with his father’s fingers that were wrapped around Patton’s stomach. The two stayed like that for a quiet moment, Thomas thinking of something that didn’t make the familiar nausea settle into his stomach, and Patton patiently awaiting his father’s answer. When Patton turned to lay on his back, and moved his head to be face to face with his father’s, Thomas was smiling. Something he rarely did when mentioning Patton’s mother. 

“I told you how she was a Slytherin?” If she was still alive, then Natalia Clarimond might rip Thomas a new one for even telling her son that. Coming from a pureblood family, and seemingly very pliant in their forced courtship, Thomas hadn’t expected such a warm soul to be hidden underneath all the formality. A long line of Hufflepuffs before her, and one of the first conversations they’d had at fifteen was how nervous she was that she might be placed in Hufflepuff, alongside him. 

“Yes.” Patton had been surprised to learn the information, especially with how his father talked about how important Hufflepuff was to his dad’s family. He wasn’t naive, he knew that being wizard purebloods meant that their relationship was arranged from a young age and likely wasn’t completely in love, but his parents cared for each other. His father assured him that he wouldn’t be put up to the same pressures. “And she was on the Quidditch team, right?”

“That’s right. She was pretty good at it too.” Thomas said as he tickled at his son’s side, not liking the quiet in between his sentences, much preferring Patton’s soft and lazy giggles. “I was at the first game she won.” 

“You were?” Patton asked.

“Of course. I was sat with a mutual friend of ours, a Gryffindor. One of the nicest guys I’ve ever met, was extremely tall.”  _ Lips weren’t too bad either,  _ Thomas’s sentence drawled.

“And mom?” Patton asked, catching his father’s attention again.

“She was on the field, chasing and such. I get so lost in those games, kiddo, but toward the end, and the mutual friend started hitting my shoulder. The score was tied up, which your mother accounts to her not getting on the field as much as a second year. And then, seconds to go, she scored. Flew right by my head as she circled the field. Didn’t come my way again until the game was finished. Planted a kiss right there.” Thomas said, reaching his hand up to point to the upper part of his cheek. It had felt kind of gross back then, didn’t really excite him the way certain smiles did, but he supposed it was because she was dirty from the game. 

“She must have really liked you.” Patton yawned half way through his sentence, and Thomas smiled fondly. He moved his hand to play with Patton’s curly red hair, what he’d gotten from his mother, listening as the boy’s breathing started to get quieter. He was falling asleep. 

“Well she gave one to Leo too.” Thomas mumbled, letting Patton turn back on his side, but pulling him back toward him. So he was safe. “They were quite close.” 

“Goodnight Dad.” Patton’s words slurred, barely above a whisper and he gripped the arm Thomas had around him tightly. “Thank you.” 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Thomas kissed the back of Patton’s head, too tired himself to move, but Patton didn’t seem to mind, as he was now fast asleep. Lightning quick the boy was when he was tired, could probably fall asleep standing up, Thomas thought as he drifted to sleep himself. Both oblivious to what would come in the morning. 


End file.
